POKÉMON: La Oscuridad se acerca
by joseant309
Summary: Una organización busca conquistar el mundo. Una alianza busca detenerlo. En la oscuridad, una sombra se completa. Corazón. Cuerpo. Mente. Alma. Esos son los componentes de un ser vivo. ¿Qué pasaría si una mente con alma buscara el corazón y el cuerpo de un inocente? ¿La luz triunfará? ¿O un retazo de oscuridad cubrirá de sombras el mundo?


**Una organización busca conquistar el mundo. Una alianza busca detenerlo. En la oscuridad, una sombra se completa. Corazón. Cuerpo. Mente. Alma. Esos son los componentes de un ser vivo. ¿Qué pasaría si una mente con alma buscara el corazón y el cuerpo de un inocente? ¿La luz triunfará? ¿O un retazo de oscuridad cubrirá de sombras el mundo?**

PokeZelda parecía un Zorua normal, pero no lo era. Los Zorua tendían a ser bromistas, picajosos y alegres. Pero PokeZelda no era así. Al no tener corazón, era frío e incompasivo. Pero tenía un gran poder sobre los corazones de la gente. Acudió al encuentro de Black, un Charizard de color negro. Éste se sorprendió al verlo.

"¿Quién eres?" Black se sorprendió al verlo. "No deberías estar aquí, niño encapuchado"

PokeZelda sonrió. Acostumbraba a que lo subestimasen por su forma, pero gracias a la oscuridad, era más poderoso todavía que la propia muerte. En ese Universo, los días de todos estaban contados. Y sus pobres corazones solo les causarían dolor. PokeZelda dijo simplemente:

"Quiero hablar con su padre, Moltres"

"No estoy autorizado a tal cosa" Black gruñó "Desde que se nos infiltró un estúpido Lucario amigo de la policía, el líder es más discreto todavía" "No deja ni que los comandantes hablemos con él a no ser que sea una emergencia"

"Ya verás cómo lo es" PokeZelda sonrió. "Dolor"

Black empezó a sentir una presión inmensa en su corazón. Dolía, dolía mucho. A los cinco segundos, ya estaba arrodillado enfrente de PokeZelda. Y cuando se intentó levantar, la presión aumentó.

"Llévame hasta tu padre si no quieres que te rompa el corazón" Dijo PokeZelda, mirando a su presa sin ningún atisbo de compasión. " Rápido"

"Vale, vale, de acuerdo" Black ya lloraba, imploraba por parar de sentir dolor. Lo llevó por zonas restringidas sintiendo una leve presión que solo le recordaba cuán débil era.

"Black, hijo mío. ¿Por qué has traído a un niño" Dijo aquel imponente Moltres oscuro, totalmente contrariado.

"Dolor" Tras esas palabras, Black volvió a aquejarse de aquel dolor en su corazón. "Ya ves que no soy un niño indefenso. Vengo en representación de la Organización DB, una Organización que busca el corazón de todos los Universos, el Kingdom Hearts más grande de todo el Multiverso"

"¿El corazón más grande, dices?"

"Sí. Pero mi gran líder ha sido reducido a una sombra de lo que fue, así que he venido aquí en busca de un ser inocente donde mi líder pueda depositar su mente y su alma, corrompiendo su corazón y su cuerpo"

"Ya veo… ¿entonces…?"

"Sé que el policía de alto rango conocido como Napoleón va a tener un hijo varón con su esposa Cotton. Cuando ese niño nazca, quiero que lo capturéis"

"¿Y qué ganamos nosotros con eso?"

"Preservar vuestra integridad física y vuestro sentido de identidad. Seguro que serías buenos siervos oscuros a mi servicio"

El Moltres comprendió que no tenía elección si quería llevar sus planes de conquista mundial a buen término.

"De acuerdo. Tendrás lo que buscas"

"Ha sido excelente hacer tratos contigo"

"Lo mismo digo…" Aunque Moltres dijo eso, se podía notar que mentía.

Unas horas más tarde, Napoleón, un Floatzel de puro músculo (ni aún el tener que cuidar a una hija le apartó del entrenamiento) salió de su casa para trabajar y así ayudar en la distancia a su hija Lopunny, que se había ido con su novio Zoroark a explorar una ciudad en ruinas buscando a la familia de aquel Haunter… Napoleón pensó en Zoroark, y cómo se parecía a su padre Z. Los dos eran divertidos, graciosos y muy serviciales. Solo que Z era muy mujeriego, incluso cuando su mujer todavía vivía vivió intensos amores con otras damas de los que se arrepintió duramente. Y su hijo era más fiel, amando a Lopunny desde que ambos eran unos críos y no pensando en nadie más nunca. Lo malo de esa relación es que jamás podrían tener descendencia, pero eso Napoleón ya lo tenía más que aceptado. Mientras tanto, él iba a tener un hijo tras una noche de calentura con su mujer producida a causa de la abstinencia que se impusieron al nacer su primera hija. Napoleón dejó de pensar en eso y su mente se ocupó de un par de casos que tenía pendientes, entre ellos averiguar cosas sobre los comandantes de la Organización. Que él supiera habían: Drowzee, un Zoroark de pelo oscuro al que apodaron Dark, un Vaporeon, el Charizard negro llamado Black según el archivo policial y Bulbasaur, aunque ese último no contaba debido a que era el líder de una facción rebelde. Le interesaba especialmente cuántas partes jugaban a ese ajedrez maquiavélico que se había convertido ese caso. La Organización era una facción. La alianza del Gremio de Exploradores y la policía de Aldea Tesoro era otra. Pero parecía ser que ese Typhlosion jugaba por libre. Typhlosion era una curiosa criatura. Inicialmente resucitado de la muerte como un ser sin alma, la recuperó tras rebelarse contra la Organización. Por supuesto, se rebeló debido a que Lopunny lo trató bien. Typhlosion amaba a un Haunter, cuyo propósito y vida son un misterio incluso para el Pokémon tipo fuego. Mientras tanto, había un equipo explorador que había tomado relevancia en los últimos tiempos: Rayos de Luz, un equipo formado por Lucario, Zoroark, Lopunny y Feraligatr, los tres primeros hijos de Skyer, Z y Napoleón y Cotton, y el último un antiguo miembro de un equipo en el que estaban un Charizard llamado C y un Munchlax llamado Munch. Charizard era pareja de un Dragonite llamado Ryusei, antiguo residente de un pueblo destruido debido a los experimentos de la Organización, cuya mano ejecutora fue Skyer. El nacimiento del hijo de Skyer acabó con la vida de su mujer, pero él jamás le echó la culpa a su retoño.

Pero… un chico de una especie desconocida incluso para él semejante a los humanos de los cuentos de fantasía con la salvedad de una cola de primate les avisó de que había otra pieza en juego. Una del bando de los malos. Se llamaba Organización DB y estaba compuesta en su mayoría de criaturas de especies de fantasía con la condición de ser criaturas sin corazones. Su líder se hacía llamar Shadow. Un tipo muy poderoso en su día, pero que gracias a un amigo del chico que les avisó, había sido reducido a mente y alma. El chico, de nombre Jyose, también les avisó que cuidaran de sus seres queridos, sobre todo los más inocentes y los que tienen más vida por delante.

Esos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Napoleón y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de la comisaría de policía. Suspirando, entró, consciente de que tendría otra tarde aburrida de papeleo.

 **EXPLICACIÓN A TODO: Esto es una historia basada en un roleplay con unos amigos sobre Pokémon, solo que como a ninguno le apetece rolear, pues yo escribo lo que me gustaría haber hecho.  
En este capítulo se explica el resúmen de lo que pasó en el roleplay hasta el momento, y el tema de la Organización DB es una trama acumulada en muchos, MUCHOS grupos de roleplay.**


End file.
